Harmonica
Harmonica is a unicorn filly and the daughter of Smash Gamer(Aranryanchampion) and Lyra Heartstrings. She lives in Ponyville with her family and her adoptive aunt Bon Bon. Personality When she was a filly, she was sweet, gentle and curious about everything regarding Pokémon, magic and the different species that lives in Equestria. Her curiosity can even become like an affection, similar to her mother obsession with learning about humans, but not as over-the-top. She does however share some of the same weaknesses as her father, like her instant mood-switches and lack of common-sense at the most needed situations. But unlike her father, she has actually learned to control them much better and that has made her father very proud of her. She also has a competitive side when battling with her Pokémon of practicing in several magic contests, and she does not take it lightly when she looses, especially against her biggest rival Gyro Oak. As a Mare she have become much more confident and brave, she is now willing to help her friends and loved ones fight against all evil threats. She acts like a mother-figure to other fillies and tries to help them discover how brave and cunning they actually are. However, she does have a rather odd sense of humor that really few ponies understand. Some exceptions include Princess Erroria, Dinky Doo and sometimes her father. This came as an side-effect of her job of writing comedy for plays and novels. Journey to become a Pokémon Master and a good magic user The moment she was watching her father battling Flash Sentry in a Pokémon battle. She immediately wanted to become as good as her father. But she did not want any poison-type Pokémon because she was afraid of them, regardless of what their secondary type was. The first Pokémon she got was a Kricketot that Lydia Prower gave her, followed by a Vaporeon from Rosa Anarchy and a Torchic from John Mitchell who originally belonged to his brother. A month later when she had proven herself to be a pretty good trainer with her Pokémon and after saving a Swasbuck from almost dying from a deep wound. Smash gamer gave her his Claydol and an symbol of honor. Similar to what his older brother did to him with a level 100 Metagross. Some days later, Smash Gamer's Shelgon also became a good friend with Harmonica. Which surprised Smash Gamer since it has always acted stubborn and rude towards him during battle. Out of the six Pokémon she currently has in her party, it is without a doubt that the Kricketot and the Torchic are the ones closest to her. Though Shelgon and Swasbuck has proven to be real powerhouses as well. She also studies at Ponyville's school and learns about magic from her mother. Harmonica does wonder if she will be able to be as talented playing a harmonica as her mother I playing her lyre. But Lyra told her that only time would tell if her destiny is in her name. She would find out once she gets her cutie-mark. One day she, Dinky Doo and Princess Erroria accidentally cast a spell on them, that turned them into full grown mares. Harmonica became surprised that she and Dinky now suddenly where as old as her mother and that Erroria looked much more like Princess Cadence body-shape-wise. All three of them had become much more mature and skilled in magic, like if they suddenly had practiced magic and for Erroria's case flight for ten whole years. But what surprised Harmonica the most was that she got her cutie-mark, it was a pencil and a smiley-face. This meant that Harmonica's destiny was not to play on an Harmonica, but to write comedy in the form of novels, plays, radio-shows and short jokes. Relationship with her relatives 1. Lyra Heartstrings (Her mother) 2. Smash Gamer (Aranryanchampion) (Her father) 3. Gyro Oak (Harmonica's Pokémon Rival, used to be cousins before the "Fly-incident".) Relationships with the families close friends 1. Bon Bon (Her adoptive aunt) 2. Georgy L. Pony (Colt Friend) 3. Stocking Anarchy the 2nd & Jimmy Jr. (Cutie Mark Crusader Friend) 4. Rosa Anarchy, Lydia Prower and John Mitchell (Friends to her father and the ones who gave her the Vaporeon, the Kricketot and the Torchic respectively) 5. Dinky Doo and Princess Erroria (Best friends since kindergarten) 6. Pound Cake (Another Love Interest) Relationships with the Main 6 and Spike Twilight Sparkle: She looks up to her like a teacher, but is not really sure if she really is good enough to be a princess. Since she does not do so much "princess-like-duties". Spike: She has a secret crush on him, but she also does not like that he is acting like a tough-guy when he is around Rarity. Applejack: Looks up to her like a teacher, just like Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy: Used to dislike her, but now they treat each other like friends. Pinkie Pie: Finds her quite annoying for never being able to calm down. Rainbow Dash: Sees her like an idol, but not as much as Scootaloo. Rarity: Harmonica does not like Rarity's snobby attitude but still wants more ponies to be as generous as she is. Current Pokémon Team 1. Kricketot (Given to her by Lydia Prower - they now treat each other like Iris and Axew ever since they won their first battle. And since then, it has been a good all-around Pokémon) 2. Vaporeon (Given to her by Rosa Anarchy - it acts like the speedster of the team and also a really good technician. Even if it did not exactly did what it was told at first) 3. Torchic (Given to her by John Mitchell - they are also very close to each other, but not as much as with Kricketot, it also came with a Mega Stone) 4. Claydol (Given to her by her father - she does not exactly understand "how the Pokémon works", but it is still very loyal to her) 5. Sawsbuck (If became a powerhouse of her team ever since she healed a wound that it got after being attacked by Timber Wolves - it has since then treated Harmonica with respect) 6. Shelgon (Given to her by her father - it used to be stubborn and ignored the commands Smash Gamer told it to do, but is quickly became more willing to fight for Harmonica) Gallery Harmonica's-family.gif|Harmonica along with her parents and her adoptive aunt Lydia, John & Harmonica.png|Harmonica along with Lydia Prower and John Mitchell The new Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|Harmonica, Stocking Anarchy II and Jimmy Jr. as the new Cutie Mark Crusaders (Please note that Jimmy Jr is a Unicorn in this picture, when he is actually a Pegasus) Harmonica's-Trainer-Card.gif|Harmonica's current Pokémon Trainer Card All is forgiven.gif|Harmonica and Fluttershy forgive each other Harmonica (2).png|Harmonica as a filly File:Harmonica-(Human-mare-versi.gif File:Love-Is-In-Bloom.gif|Harmonica giving her colt friend a kiss, while family members on both sides watches. Trivia # She was born shortly after Rosa gave birth to her twins (Stocking Anarchy II and George L. Anarchy). # If she had a voice, she would sound like Apple Bloom but without the southern accent and she would be voiced by TheRobotButterfly. The same actress who voices her mother (Lyra Heartstrings) in various fan projects. # She has never actually met her grand-parents (Smash Gamer's parents), and they do not know that she exists either, as of now. # She has a secret desire to make her own Smash Lawl-type game, like what her father once did. "Super Smash Bros Harmony of LOLz Rebirth". That dream was eventually crushed when she had to put all her time on studying in Ponyville's magic school. Category:Characters Category:The Heartstrings Family Category:MLP OC's